Hallowen 2019
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Colonel Casey has invited the boys and Kayo to a Halloween party at the GDF base. See what happens when a prank went wrong.
1. The day before halloween

It was one day before Halloween and the boys and Kayo were getting ready for Halloween starting by carving pumpkins. They had removed all the guts from the pumpkins and had several fights over who should get chucked with them first. The table where everyone was sat was covered with a halloween sheet to avoid any guts ruining it.

"Do you like it?" Alan asked holding up his TB3 orange pumpkin.

Scott nodded, "It's definitely inventive Alan, I think ours is the best though," Scott held his up in front of Alan's face.

Alan was a smart kid, the way he had carved the shape without a stencil was extraordinary and unexpected, Scott learnt not to underestimate his youngest brother. Last year he paired with Gordon doing his pumpkin but this year he took the rains and went solo.

"You two did blue mini pumpkins, that's why," Gordon said frustratingly

"Yeah because we're a couple and their going on the window seal in our bedroom as they match our wallpaper," Kayo said bragging to her brothers while holding Scott's hand.

Scott stood up from his chair, "Done. Do we have any tea lights left after last year's contastrophy?

Virgil rolled his eyes and went to go and find some in the draw in the kitchen.

Flashback

It was 10pm at night and Gordon was just in the middle of finishing planning his prank ready for the morning. Gordon was sat in the lounge area, with all his materials laid out in front of him.

Virgil crept up behind him, "Boo! what you up to?"

Gordon gathered all the materials up and shoving them in a draw next to him, "Hey Virg, what are you doing up this late?"

"I'm on patrol on the island tonight…,"

"So... if anything goes wrong it will be your fault," Gordon asked mischievously.

"Practically yeah why? you're not planning a prank are you,"

"No, I'll see you in the morning," Gordon said walking off, laughing quietly and leaving Virgil in the kitchen.

Gordon started to light all the tea lights in his brother's pumpkins and guests pumpkins from the party.

About an hour later Virgil sat in the lounge and found a decent film to watch to meet the occasion of Halloween called the Halloween squad. Then about half an hour later the smoke alarm had gone off, max was beeping like a manic with brains trying to calm him down and Virgil didn't hear a thing as he was sleeping.

About 5 minute later Scott came running in with his pjs on shouting, "Wake up Virgil, you're supposed to patrol the island." With Alan, Gordon and Kayo by his side.

Scott smelt a burning smell so he decided to check the oven to see if grandma had made anything without telling anyone and burnt it. Then suddenly there was a loud bang from upstairs, so everyone except Gordon decided to check out where the bang came from and then all the pumpkins exploded with the guts landing on the each of them.

Alan started looking round to see where he went. "I think we all just got pranked," he said covered pumpkin guts.

"I don't think it's a prank if half of the island is going to be on fire, from the stupid candle lights," Virgil said looking at Scott.

"What! Gordon," Scott said, "Don't worry about him Scott, I've sorted him out," Grandma said.

Everyone went to get a fire extinguisher each and put the fire out in the corner on the library where the pumpkins were laid in sequence ordered.

Virgil and Scott went to go and see Gordon in his bedroom."Why did you do that to me?"

Virgil asked looking at Gordon like he has just had the scare of this Halloween, "I didn't think it would get that bad,"

"Playing with fire is very dangerous Gordon you should know that your nearly 18,"

"It's not actually as dangerous as fire you know,"

"You put me under the bus Gordon, we could of loss half of the island or our cover blown,"

"Look I'm sorry okay and I'm grounded till next year anyway and I've got to remake all your pumpkins for you."

The end of flashback

"Here, wow we have a lot left from last year than I thought,"

"Ha, yeah hopefully their usable," Gordon said laughing with everyone stared at him.

"On second thoughts we will grab more from the craft store, as we don't want the same situation as last year," Scott said dropping them into the bin.

"It was a one time Halloween prank gone wrong, get over it,"

"Yeah that nearly got Virgil out of a job and could have killed him if it wasn't for us," Alan said laughing then Virgil deliberately stamping on his foot.

Colonel Casey appeared on the coms, "We are having a Halloween party at one of the South GDF basis, you boys and Kayo are invited if you wanted to attend,"

"Sure, we will come, I'm guessing no pranks involved," Gordon asked.

"Not on my watch Gordon, after what I heard about you last year, remember boys this is a military base but please don't forget to have fun,"

"Don't worry Casey, I've had years of experience with my brothers I'll keep them in place," Scott said.

"Mother hen." Alan said then blowing a raspberry at him, Scott brought him in for a headlock which made them both laugh.

The boys and Kayo finished decorating the island with skeletons, spiders hanging from the doors and fake blood while Virgil was painting a picture for a Halloween production, he was going to do next week to advertise it.

"Have you got your costume ready for this tomorrow yet?" Alan asked Virgil.

"Yeah, I'm wearing my usual vampire outfit, you?"

Alan nodded, "Me too, you still have that ugly wig of yours, which make you look like your 50,"

"Excuse me, says the one who is still afraid to watch Halloween movies alone," Virgil said looking back at his brother. Alan didn't answer to his brother as he used the excuse of being too tired and didn't feel like arguing either.


	2. Party

Chapter 2: Halloween

It was 8pm at night and Virgil pulled his favorite costume of the year out of his wardrobe.

"There you are, a bit dusty but it will be fine."

There was a knock on the door and it opened, "You look scary bro," Virgil said to Scott showing him his thangs.

"Thank's, I can't wait to see the rest of them, I heard Gordon is going all out this year,"

"Me too, just hope he doesn't go overboard."

They both finished doing the final touches to their costumes and they were walking into Kayos bedroom when she was in the middle of putting on her purple cape.

"Woah Kayo, you will stand out from the crowd, with all that makeup on," Virgil said admiring her.

"Hey, get off her she mine," Scott said helping Kayo with her high heels.

All three of them walked into the living room where grandma had already gathered everyone up, "Hurry up you guys are late," Grandma said pushing everyone out the hatch.

After about a hour after scheduled time they finally arrived at the GDF base.

They were greeted by a ex-Colonel and led into the hanger.

"I'm the only one wearing high heels great," Kayo said

"No your not Kat is wearing blue ones and apparently wearing a ghostbuster outfit too," Scott said to Kayo and Kat started walking over to him.

Kayo rolled her eyes, "Great the reporter is here,"

"Hey Scott, nice Skelton outfit, but they don't wear fangs though," Kayo huffed and walked away to where she spotted Captain Rigby stood with Colonel Casey and Casey then walked away.

She leant against the side of the bar, "Didn't expect to see you here, surprised you're not still chasing the chaos crew without me,"

"You know Kayo, can we just get on for once,"

"Rigby are u under the influence of alcohol and you don't usually act like this?" Kayo said getting a whiff on the alcohol.

"Yeah sure, take all the fun out of the party,",

"But it's against the rules," Kayo said.

Rigby kissed Kayo on the lips.

"What the hell Rigby?" Kayo smacked Rigby on lips and Scott had saw what happened.

Kayo ran outside in her heels but bumped into Colney Casey instead and broke the heel of the shoe she then fell down a step.

"For god sake, this party has gone from good to worst, ow,"

"Kayo are you alright?" Colonel Casey asked.

"I suggest you sort out your drunk Colleague in there trying to make out with me," Kayo said frustaintly trying not to show the pain.

Alan and Gordon both came along and helped her up and got some ice for the heel.

"Where's Scott?"

"He's with Virgil, trying to sort out Rigby," Gordon exclaimed

"What happened Kayo?" Alan asked

"I was running away because Rigby kissed me while he was drunk and I bumped into Colonel Casey and fell down a step and hurt my ankle,"

"Kayo! Are you alright?" Virgil asked looking at the swollen ankle.

"No! Scott's probably mad at me.."

"He not mad at you,you defended yourself, he's mad at Rigby, he getting escorted out now anyway," everyone watched as he Rigby got escorted out with a bleeding lip.

"Your Kayo right?, the one who saved me halfway round the sun with that young brother of yours,"

"Yeah why? surprised you recognise me,"

"Since you hurt your ankle and can't walk, I've been promoted to be your butler, I'll get you anything you like,"

"I think she's good, thanks Ned,"

"No Scott, don't get jealous, I'll have a martini please Ned,"

Ned went to get Kayo her drink and put her feet up, "I could get use to this." she said to herself.

Scott rolled his eyes and walked to where the blue piano was in the corner of the room and to where Virgil was sat playing it.

Everyone started clapping and then he got up went to join Kayo who had a martini her her hand.

"Enjoying yourself," Virgil asked

"Yep, just wish, I could move though or a least try and dance,"

"Why don't you stand up and try?"

So Kayo stood up and she was about to fall but Scott caught her.

"Woah, too many drinks Kayo, let's try again shall we,"

They started ballroom dancing with each other and a few other couples who were dancing too.

"I've only had one martini," Kayo started to dance with Scott but she didn't last long as he ankle started hurting again.

"Sorry, I think I might just go home,"

"I think we better join you as you don't have a ride home otherwise, I'll call my brothers and we'll make a move," Alan said

Alan called all his brothers in.

"Oh, I was learning a lot from these people," Gordon said

"I'm sure your have to rescue them again some time in your life," Scott said

"Off all ready boys, it barely midnight," Colonel Casey said

"Yeah, Kayo was getting bored as she couldn't do much," Virgil said

"But tell Ned, he was a great butler,"

"Butler?, he is only a guest here,"

"No wonder why, he only came to me once,"

The boys and Kayo left in TB2. as it took a long time to get Kayo into the they got home they all went to get changed into their pj's while Grandma made them all some pumpkin hot chocolate.

"How is your ankle Kayo?" Scott asked sitting next to her drinking his hot choc.

"It still hurts, I've had some painkillers, but I think sleep may ease the pain a bit" Kayo said falling asleep

"I must a bad husband," Scott said thinking Kayo was asleep.

"Your not Scott, is this about the Rigby thing that happened tonight?, please don't talk about this, I'm going to sleep," Kayo said looking at him.

Gordon was sat in his room with Alan, "I can't wait for tomorrow, when it's Halloween"

"Me neither, bro, me neither."

Thank you for reading, have a great Halloween.


End file.
